


Lying Peacefully

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis has some time to reflect how he wound up in the arms of a certain flamboyant MC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Peacefully

Jarvis still couldn't believe he was waking up in this bed, in these arms every cycle. The majordom looked gently at Castor as he slept, blue-white eyes closed, mouth open just slightly as he breathed.

Jarvis disentangled himself for the albinotic programs arms, making his way to the adjacent bathroom. He looked at his naked body on the full length mirror of the sizable cleansing chamber. Thin but slightly muscled, red bars of circuitry framing his torso. His visor was missing, derezzed before the nights love making session. Jarvis didn't care to look in mirrors that often. He wasn't that fond of what he had become. What Clu had made him into.

Once, many cycles ago before Clu's coup, he had been a simple formatting program. He compressed and summarized information into forms that were easily read and understood. He even had hair then. Short but curly black hair that he could never tame. At least it had served to make his ears look smaller.

Jarvis' eyes went further, down to the junction of his thighs to the new function he had been recently modified with. It was smaller now, retracted into a thin layer of skin. He had only ever seen Clu with one of these before. And it fascinated him. But fascination hardly ever quelled the pain that Clu caused him with such a thing.

There had been pleasure, yes. Jarvis loved the feeling of it as he sucked it in his mouth or wrapped his long-fingered hand around it, pumping it and making his lord and master make such sweet sounds. When the pain subsided, there was pleasure. But that had only been in the beginning. The more Jarvis let Clu do it, the worse it felt. Sometimes he would demand his body so many times a cycle that Jarvis became numb to all feeling, pleasure and pain alike.

Now he looked at his own appendage with some apprehension. Castor had bargained fiercely with Clu for him to modify the majordom with this thing. It had been Jarvis fault, really. He had… overreacted when he had learned Castor had laid with Flynn so many cycles ago. The visored program had no idea how to process that information. Castor had pretty much slept with a god and talked about it like it was nothing.

It certainly was not 'nothing' to Jarvis.

He walked out on Castor, stunned and heartbroken. Castor had begged for him to stay with him, but Jarvis could not. Not from any sense of pride, no. But from feeling so very inadequate about the entire situation. How could he ever compare to a User? Did he make love just as well, or was Castor being polite when he writhed and begged under him?

He left the master of End of Line in tears that cycle. It would be weeks before they say each other again. Castor looked horrible, like he only bothered to rerezzing his clothing as a pleasantry. He had been their to deliver a list of suspected resistance leaders, but remained on a 'private matter'.

When Jarvis was dismissed from their presence, he knew something terrible was going to happen. Some time later, Castor rushed out of the throne room, not noticing Jarvis standing in the wings, horrified at his beloveds state. He knew what Clu had done to him.

Afterwards, Clu summoned him, smiling and talking as he took his right hands disc and modified certain code lines to endow Jarvis with this new appendage. After the initial shock of adapting to the change, Jarvis made a beeline for EoL. There, he found Castor in his bathroom, sitting in the large, round bath tube in a fetal position. Jarvis knew had Clu had done to him, and he hated himself for making his beloved suffer through that.

Castor showed him how Users made love, Jarvis having finally realized that Flynn was indeed a non factor in the entertainers life. He didn't penetrate Castor. Not after what he had gone through. But they did touch, kiss, suck and grind with all their passion. Jarvis learned that the double stimulation was more intoxicating than the sweetest, purest energy on the Grid. And Castor was his spring.

So here he was, scrutinizing himself and, once again, realizing he was being foolish for it. Castor took every opportunity to tell Jarvis that he was beautiful, that he was the one he wanted and no one else.

He was brought from his thoughts when said program wrapped his arms around the taller programs waist, kissing his shoulders.

"MB for your processes, love?" he said softly, sleepily.

"Just looking back, Zuse." Jarvis said, deliberately using Castors real name.

"Come back to bed, turtledove. It's cold without you." the entertainer pouted, nuzzling his face into Jarvis shoulder.

They returned to the large, silken sheeted bed, reassuming their entanglement. Jarvis lazily kissed Castors hair as the other program kissed Jarvis' neck circuit.

"I love you…" Jarvis said simply. He meant it. He considered himself truly blessed, being with Castor. Being happy.

"I love you too, dear heart." Jarvis couldn't fathom why, but he didn't care anymore.

The two of them recharged peacefully into the next cycle, knowing that no matter how long they had to be apart, it would be well worth it by the time they saw each other again.


End file.
